


I fell for your magic, I tasted your skin

by Jjjaded



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji is a Tease, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Bokuto is a dork, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Nymphs & Dryads, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, nymph!akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jjjaded/pseuds/Jjjaded
Summary: He stumbled and fell down on his knees. There, before his eyes, stood the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.What he wanted to say was “I won’t hurt you” but what came out sounded more like “I, I-I, I-” and he raised his hands and shook his head to convey the message.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 10





	I fell for your magic, I tasted your skin

**Author's Note:**

> hii, i never read of greek mythology in english before so while writing this i had to do some research but it was so much fun! Hope you enjoy it <3

Lonely clouds wandered through the clear sky, a sign that finally, after weeks of torrid heat, the winds had started to blow again. Bokuto climbed the small hill without fatigue and let himself fall down in the shade of a rock. From there he could see the herd of sheep grazing in the fields. Finally, he thought, one nice day, as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Not too hot, not too cold, not too windy. Just one perfectly nice day.  
As he was enjoying those moments of peace, a massive, black cloud decided to settle right above him with a menacing growl of the wind. Bokuto tilted his head to the sky, “you must be kidding me”. The words hadn’t left his lips when the sound of screaming mixed with laughter reached him.  
Confused, he got on his feet and peaked around the rock to see what was going on; a group of young girls, only covered in light disheveled veils, were running on the hill as the dark cloud was lowering above them, as if to swallow them whole. Bokuto glanced back to his herd and saw it was still there, where the sky was perfectly clear. He might have been a simple shepherd but he was no stranger to myths and legends, and he knew better not to interfere with phenomenons his mortal mind probably shouldn’t witness. His mother had told him about Dyonisus and their procession, and how the followers of the god weren’t exactly friendly towards men. After a second thought though, he realized Dyonisus didn’t really use to hide their celebration and Bokuto widened his eyes in terror and fixed his stare on the cloud that was engulfing the young girls and lifting them up in its spirals. Maybe it wasn’t the god of the life force of nature, but rather their mighty father Zeus.  
This option was even worse. Bokuto was just about to rush down the hill to gather his sheep and leave when a loud gasp beside him startled him. He stumbled and fell down on his knees. There, before his eyes, stood the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. A lean young boy, with skin the color of china was looking at him with an half scared half puzzled expression; he looked about his age and yet it seemed the essence of eternal youth and beauty incarnated in him. Bokuto noticed his feet were adorned with a sort of arabesque resembling green thin branches that climbed up his legs.  
What he wanted to say was “I won’t hurt you” but what came out sounded more like “I, I-I, I-” and he raised his hands and shook his head to convey the message.  
Still hesitant, the boy seemed to relax only a tiny bit. Bokuto forced himself not to get lost in those metallic blue eyes and he managed to, but only because the boy broke the gaze and crouched beside him, hiding behind the rock.  
“Hi! I’m Bokuto- !” he basically shouted and the boy rushed to cover his mouth with his hand.  
“Are you out of your mind?” he whispered aggressively but he immediately put himself back together to an only slightly worried expression and studied his features with a quick glance, then said with a low soothing voice “pleased to meet you Bokuto, I’m Akaashi and I really want to leave so please don’t shout like that.”  
Bokuto felt like he was the biggest idiot in the world, he usually wasn’t good with first impressions anyways. He tried again, “are you a nymph, Akaashi?” he asked, wonder shining behind his eyes. He had heard all the myths about those people but it was pretty rare, if not impossible, to get the chance to meet them.  
“A dryad”, Akaashi nodded, keeping his eyes on the tumbling cloud, “and those are my fellow companions, having their thing with Zeus over there”. Bokuto nodded in response, he knew the multiple ways the god had to cheat on his wife. He suddenly realized what he was looking at and his face distorted into one of disgust and embarrassment.  
“I’m actually not that keen on getting murdered by Hera, speaking of which...” he turned to him and his face turned into a teasing frown, “do I have something on my face?”  
Bokuto realized he had been staring at him, enchanted by the ethereal glow that was surrounding his head. He blinked, “Akaash-!!” he stopped himself when he saw the murderous flaming gaze Akaashi gave him for a second and he tried to recompose himself. “Right, right, sorry.” The musk on a rock had never been so interesting.  
Akaashi pressed his thin lips together to repress a smile, “I was just saying we should flee before She finds out we witnessed this” he lifted his chin gesturing to the scene beyond the rock, “you know what happens to those who cross her path.” Bokuto snapped back to reality. Right, his mom would have killed him if a lightning struck him dead before he guided the herd back home.  
“Then we should run”, he offered. Akaashi turned to face him and nodded resolutely. In a blink of an eye they were running at break-neck speed towards the near forest. To his surprise, Bokuto was panting heavily while Akaashi seemed to float an inch above the ground, he couldn’t even hear the sound of his steps. Once they were well hidden in the woods they stopped to catch their breath. Or better, Bokuto leaned on a tree to catch his breath, Akaashi seemed perfectly fine after literally two seconds.  
“My place is that way, near the river”, he said.  
Bokuto was quick to answer “I’ll come with you!” Akaashi was taken aback and opened and closed his mouth a couple of times not knowing what to say. “Just,” Bokuto panted, “just give me a second, will you?” Only because he was big and strong it didn’t mean he was exactly great at sprinting, it wasn’t really something required from a shepherd.  
Akaashi waited there, fidgeting with his hands and looking at the leaves above his head. Few minutes passed and they were ready to go again. Akaashi guided him to a dirt path, often crossed by the roots of oak trees. He walked in front of Bokuto who couldn’t help but marvel at the beautiful pattern on the other’s ankles, following the branches till they disappeared under the short gown which covered only half of his thighs, only to feel a sudden heat on his cheeks and look away. Akaashi was quiet and as much as Bokuto loved a peaceful environment he couldn’t stop himself from bursting out with loud comments every time he saw a mouse (“that’s a squirrel, Bokuto”), a particularly big tree or when he heard the chirping of a bird he didn’t recognize. Beside that they didn’t talk much, but Akaashi seemed to enjoy his company, which didn’t happen that often to Bokuto. He never told him to quiet down nor to leave him alone. On the contrary, at some point he let him walk beside him, even if it meant squeezing themselves on the narrow path.  
“Bokuto,” he asked at some point, “you live near here, how come you never visited these places?”  
“oh you see,” he explained, “my dad left us recently so I have to look out for the sheep and all the other animals and take care of the vegetable garden since my mom can’t do much on her own.” There wasn’t resentment or sadness in his voice but his heart did feel a bit heavier than before. Akaashi hummed and brushed his knuckles against his hand. It might as well have been accidental given the little space they had for walking, but Bokuto felt immediately relieved by the soft touch and he tilted his head to give Akaashi one of his signature smiles.  
All of a sudden he frowned. “Hey, why haven't I seen you before near the hill? That’s where I usually bring the sheep and I never saw you.”  
Akaashi snorted, “That’s because us Dryads wouldn’t usually move too far from our forest but today Mr high-and-mighty, Mr hey you get off of my cloud” he pointed to the sky with his lips curled in disappointment, “decided to come visit and have some fun.”  
Seeing the worry in Bokuto’s eyes, he hurried to reassure him, “it’s not a big deal, don’t worry”, he smiled a bit forcefully, “I’m a big tough boy, I tie my own sandals and everything”.  
Bokuto looked down at his bare feet.  
“And hey, that’s how nymphs have fun, though not me” he muttered. “Besides, who would say no to a god?” he gracefully turned his head to look at him from head to toe, “with their bodies sculpted from marble and their flaming golden eyes.” Bokuto was experiencing the most intense stare of his life and he didn’t have the guts to reciprocate the gaze nor was he resolute enough to look away. So he just gulped, waiting for someone to get him out of the trance. Akaashi’s lips curved into a small pleased smile and he turned to look at the path ahead again; Bokuto finally remembered how to breathe.  
Another few steps in the trees and Akaashi stopped walking, “we’re here, I can do the last part on my own.” Bokuto froze for a moment then nodded vigorously, he still couldn’t believe the ethereal view before him, “it was a pleasure meeting you, Akaashi” he said in his characteristic loud voice and he prayed it didn’t come out too shaky. If it did, Akaashi didn’t point it out and just gave him a soft smile, “you too, Bokuto.”  
He turned his back on him and Bokuto thought he was leaving, but then a fair hand was on his and the sweet scent of flowers surrounded him. A pair of deep eyes stared into his soul and before he knew it Akaashi was placing a kiss on his chapped lips. He must have closed his eyes at some point, cause then he opened them again, and he found Akaashi had a soft shade of pink on his cheeks as he was looking away in embarrassment.  
“In case you want to come back,”  
Bokuto almost choked on his spit.  
“And you can’t remember the way”, Akaashi gave him a knowing look, one brow raised, “this will help you find the place.”  
Bokuto pointed a finger to the two of them three or four times, widening his eyes, “y-you mean the kiss?”  
Akaashi laughed bashfully and, for all the gods, it sounded like droplets of crystalline water falling on a smooth stone. He raised their joined hands and opened Bokuto’s palm, “no, the flower.” Bokuto looked down at his hand and saw the tiny narcissus.  
“Oh” was all he could say.  
Akaashi left his hold and stepped back. “Hope to see you again”. Bokuto stared with his mouth agape, “goodbye Akaashi”. The latter gave him one last smile, then he turned back and disappeared in the woods in a matter of seconds.  
This time it was the bleating of one of his sheep to bring him back to Earth. He spun on his heels and he left trotting between the bushes, walking five feet above the sky. When he reached the plain his herd was grazing in, a sheep looked at him and tilted their head as if to ask what made him so happy. Bokuto shook his head and went to hug the sheep which bleated in question, “oh you’ll never guess, my friend!”

**Author's Note:**

> \- yes, i gave Dionysus they/them pronouns while keeping the normally used ones for the other gods. it’s simply because reading from the classics this is the idea i have of them, hope my ancestors (and readers) don’t get offended.  
> \- yes, a couple of quotes from hercules slipped in, sorry not sorry.
> 
> thanks for reading, leave kudos and comment if you feel like it, that's worth a lot.  
> have a nice day!!  
> come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/toojjjaded)


End file.
